Aircraft frequently are designed so that fuel tanks are incorporated into the wing structures. This necessitates installation of tubular components for conveying fuel from the fuel tank to various locations internal or external to the fuel tank. Frequently, the tubular components must pass through other structural members, such as wing ribs. This requires a support system for protecting the fuel tubes from abrasion and damage. Because fuel is combustible, it is necessary for the support system to protect the fuel tubes from any potential ignition sources.
Sparks are one type of ignition source that fuel lines should be protected from, and these are a form of electrostatic (“ES”) discharge. Aircraft are subject to buildup of static electricity, which can occur in flight or on the ground, due to wind friction, lightening, contacting ground equipment, or other sources. It is possible that an ES discharge can occur between components internal to the aircraft, including the fuel tubes. Extreme care must be taken so that no ignition source is presented to the fuel system, including preventing any ES discharge to the fuel tubes.
Any system for installing tubular components in an aircraft should also minimize weight. It is desirable that any system involve as few as possible the number of parts to facilitate installation and maintenance. Therefore, systems and methods are needed to easily, inexpensively, and effectively provide for the installation and electrical isolation of fuel system components.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.